New Life
by TheLastShiningStar
Summary: Sango got separated from the others and ended up somewhere where she didn't recognize it. She met a stranger who offered to help her, but was he really trying to help her? She wasn't so sure about it. Where she will get the much needed help?


I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

**Chapter 01 – Lost And Found**

"Hey girl, what are you doing here?" Some guy shouted. She didn't pay much attention to him at first, but then she noticed there was nobody around her and that he was heading towards her.

"I'm talking to you, such a pretty young girl like you shouldn't be wandering outside alone at such hour, it's dangerous." She looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I can take care of myself, don't worry." She told him kindly and wanted to continue, but she realized she didn't know where should she go. She's got separated from her friends and couldn't find them since then. She didn't even know where she was.

"Could you please tell me where are we?" She asked and the man looked at her confused.

"What do you mean where are we? We're in Tokyo, are you sure you're alright?" He asked carefully. _Tokyo?_ She thought. _That's the place Kagome was talking about._ She didn't mind the expression on that man's face and asked again.

"Do you know Kagome?" She asked as politely as she could, but he looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I don't know anyone with that name, but if you tell me her last name, we can try to find her. Is she a member of your family?" _Last name? Kagome is just Kagome, isn't she? I've never heard her using another name._

"No, she is my friend, but her name is just Kagome, I never used anything else. If you can't help me without that, it seems I'll have to search for her on my own. Thanks for your care." She smiled and started to walk away.

"Wait girl, you can't just wander around. Do you know where to start to search at least? Come with me to the station and we'll see what we can do about that friend of yours. It's just a short walk from here." _He's right, I have no idea where to go._ She thought. She didn't know it here and she didn't know anything about Kagome's place and this guy didn't seem to be dangerous in any way. _Maybe I should let him to help me. And he said that the place where he wants to take me isn't far from here._

"Thanks, I appreciate your help." She bowed and followed his lead.

* * *

"Watch out, the boss is coming this way." The police officers whispered among themselves, quickly returning to their desks and starting with their paperwork, not wanting to be caught doing nothing. They didn't know he could hear them and he never told them that.

In fact, their actions were quite amusing for him. They considered him as strict boss who doesn't permit laziness, but he didn't care so much about that. He was here just for a few years before he had to move somewhere else again anyway.

He stepped into the room and everyone was in full work. He smiled slightly and continued walking to one of the officers. The officer straightened up and saluted to greet him.

"Good morning boss. How was your weekend?" He said with smile. The boss just nodded to him in acknowledgment, but when he wanted to start to talk about the issue because of which he came here, something else caught his attention.

"What is that?" He pointed with his head at the strange tool leaning against the wall and a pile of other stuff next to it. He knew what it was. He saw those weapons before, but it was too long ago and he didn't have the slightest idea what it would do here.

"Oh, that? We don't know. Most of it are some kinds of weapons, but some of the tools are still a big mystery for us." The officer told him.

"Where did you find it?" He asked again. He could smell the familiar scent on it. One of his brother's friends, but it was impossible. They were all humans and their scent wouldn't last for so long. Not that strong and clear.

"Some girl had it. Officer Goto met her on his round. She didn't even know she was in Tokyo and she was almost in the midtown. He thought that she is probably on drugs or something, because that wasn't the only strange thing about her, but the tests didn't prove it." The officer explained.

"Are you trying to tell me that all those weapons were in possession of one single girl?" He asked and the officer nodded. There was just no way how it could be possible, but everything pointed to that conclusion. He had to make sure. "What are those other strange things about her?" He asked and the officer continued.

"She claimed that she was searching for her friend, but she knew just her name. Kagome I think." _Kagome? Wasn't it the name of that priestess hanging around my brother? Could these things really belong to that demon slayer? But how could she be here?_ "And also the clothes she was wearing were strange. She is now in the custody because we were afraid that she could be dangerous." The officer finished his statement.

"Is her name Sango?" He asked and the officer stared at him in awe.

"How do you know that?" That was all he needed to know for now. It was her and it seemed that she was thrown here somehow straight from the past, so she had no chance to know how to live in this time.

"She is my brother's friend. Take her to the garages to my car. I'll take care of her. But don't tell her anything about me, I want to make it as a surprise." He ordered. He knew that with the name he was using now she wouldn't recognize him and the officer could become suspicious.

"You have a brother?" The officer stared at him and he sighed.

"I had." He stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The officer lowered his head shamefully.

"There's no need for that. It happened long time ago. Now do what I told you." The officer bowed and went to fulfill his order. He took the weapons and went to the garages as well.

* * *

Sango was sitting in the room where they took her right after she came into this strange building. That man told her that he was going to help her to find Kagome, but instead she was left in this room for who knows how long.

_Kagome's world is really dangerous._ She thought. _I was here just for a little while and I've already fell for a trap and now I'm being held as a captive. _She didn't understand how could Kagome live and survive in such strange world and she started to loosing hope when the door opened and some other man in similar clothes as the one who brought her here entered the room.

"Please follow me." He said and Sango stood up.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"To the garages." He answered and led her through the corridors. She was lost only after a few turns and she considered that there was no way how could she escape, so she followed him and hoped that those 'garages' would lead her somehow to Kagome or at least give her some better chance to get out of this prison.

He led her to one of those strange metal machines and she saw that someone was sitting in the front seat. The man who brought her here opened that thing and wanted to make her go inside.

"I'm not going into that thing." She said and knocked him down on the floor with not much effort. She was holding him there when the person from the front seat came out.

"Let him go." He said and she looked at him. Her eyes widened and she wasn't able to say a word. The man in her hold used the chance and released himself.

* * *

"She just surprised me." He tried to not look so bad after he was defeated by a girl. Sesshoumaru didn't even look at him when he talked to him and instead watched Sango carefully.

"You may go now." The officer quickly backed away and when he was out of sight Sesshoumaru continued.

"Please, go inside. We need to talk but this is not the best place." She stared at him. _He can't be __serious._

"Why should I trust you?" She snapped at him and he sighed.

"I'm not the same person as you know me and you can't possibly survive in this world without help." He stated and she thought about it. He was right, she probably wouldn't have much chances here alone.

"But I am not going into that thing and they took my things." She opposed. He almost gave up the hope about getting her into the car, but when she mentioned her things, he's got an idea. He knew she wouldn't like it, but it was the only chance.

"Your things are already in the car, look closely. You can take them if you want." He pointed with his head towards his car and she looked there too. She could see them. She slowly approached the 'car' and reached for her Hiraikotsu, when she was pushed inside and the door closed behind her.

"Let me out!" She screamed and banged on the door trying to release herself. He sat into the driver seat and started up the engine. She stopped, stunned by the noise and he drove out and towards his house. He saw her terrified face in the mirror and decided to try to calm her a little.

"There's nothing to be worried about. And sorry about that push, I just had to get you inside somehow." He smirked and her terrified face turned into raging face.

"Nothing to worry about?" She almost screamed. "Let me out of this thing now or I swear I'll kill you!" He sighed but at least she wasn't so scared like before.

"If you kill me now, we will crash and I doubt you would be able to stop 'this thing'." He stated as calmly as he could and she frowned, folding her arms.

"How long are you going to hold me here?" She asked.

"Just a few more minutes. We're almost there." It calmed her a little, but not entirely. He didn't say anything else and she watched the running scenery from the window. They stopped in front of a big house and he came out first. She tried to open the door too, but couldn't find out how. Sesshoumaru opened the door for her and she quickly jumped out and then looked at him.

"How did you open it? It looks so easy." She asked curiously.

"I'll teach you that someday, but not yet in case I would need to keep you there again." He smirked. "And if we will find a way how to send you back, you won't even need that knowledge." He finished and she frowned.

"Don't you think I will fall for that trick of yours again." She snapped.

"I have more tricks in my sleeves." He smirked and handing her her things he locked the car and led her to the house.

* * *

The house was huge and she stared at it completely speechless. She never saw something like this. As she was occupied by looking around her, Sesshoumaru watched her secretly and a small smile appeared on his face. Sango turned at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Why are you smiling like that?" She asked. It only made his smile wider, but before he could answer, his cell phone started to ring. He took it out and Sango looked at him curiously.

"What is that?" She asked. He just put his finger over his lips as he answered the call.

Sango watched him with tilted head as from her point of view he was talking to himself. During the conversation he looked at her for a while, but kept his voice low so she wouldn't hear what he was talking about. When he hung up, he started to explain before she could ask.

"This thing is called cell phone. It allows you to contact people who are far away. It can be very useful, but sometimes it's just bothersome." She watched him with the look that she didn't get a thing from what he told her and he sighed.

"Never mind that. It isn't important. The point is that a friend of mine will come for a visit and he will bring you some more suitable clothes for this era from his wife."

"Friend of yours?" She asked almost mockingly and he chuckled.

"Like I already said earlier, I'm not the same person as you know me." He reminded her and she looked at him doubtfully. He then led her to the basement where he kept all the things which connected him with his previous lives and told her to leave her weapons there. She didn't want to at first, but when he explained her that in this era it wasn't common to walk around with weapons like hers, she complied, though a little hesitantly.

They were waiting in the living room for the friend to arrive, but they didn't talk much. Neither of them knew about what should they talk. When the friend came, Sesshoumaru gave her the clothes he brought and she went to the other room to change. When she didn't return for a long time, Sesshoumaru decided to find out why.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, waiting for some response which came almost immediately.

"No! This is definitely not alright!" She yelled back. Sesshoumaru exchanged surprised look with his friend, before she continued.

"There's no way I'm going to wear this!" She yelled and her head popped from behind the door, looking at them angrily.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Sesshoumaru had to hold his laughter back. He didn't think that something so common like this could turn out into something so amusing.

"It is. I don't get it. How can girls wear something like this?" She asked, still hiding behind the door.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer your question when I don't know what you are wearing." He just handed her the clothes his friend brought and didn't look at them, so he didn't know what kind of clothes those were.

Sango hesitantly came into their view. She was fidgeting with her fingers nervously and was avoiding to look at them. She was wearing a tight white top with the straps knotted at the back of her neck and loose blue skirt reaching to her knees. When she looked at Sesshoumaru, she could see the amused look on his face.

"Is there something funny?" She snapped at him, for a while forgetting about her clothing.

"To tell the truth, you look really great in these clothes and I assure you that here the girls are wearing even less clothes than you right now." She blushed at his compliment and tried to hide it with her hands.

"But if you feel uncomfortable in it, we can get you some other later, but for now you will have to bear with that." He informed her and she nodded hesitantly. She sat down on the sofa and the guys returned to their previous topic. They were talking about a lot of things she never heard about, so she rather didn't join them in their conversation and used the time for thinking about what should she do with her situation.

Even though she still didn't entirely trust him, she was glad that she met a familiar face. This time was too different for her to know how to act here and he was her only chance for surviving. Maybe he could even know how to get her back. When his friend left, she got to the action.

"Do you think that there is a chance to get me back into my time?" She asked.

"I don't even know how did you get here and why, so I can't tell." He answered and she thought about another possibility.

"Maybe Kagome could help, or someone from my time could know something. Even if they didn't, I'm sure everyone is worried about me and she could at least tell them that I'm alright. Do you know how we could find her here?" She asked and he looked at her worriedly.

"I think you don't get that we're about 500 years in the future from the time you know. There's no way any of your friends could survive that long." He told her carefully. She just folded her arms with determination.

"That only means that Kagome should be somewhere around here. She told us she is from this time, so is there any chance how to find her?" She asked again. This time, Sesshoumaru was clearly surprised.

"She was from the future?" Sango nodded and he continued. "How's that possible?" Sango smiled and told him about the well which connected their and Kagome's era. She also told him that only Kagome and Inuyasha could go through. He was a little taken aback by that information.

"Inuyasha's been in this era too?" When she nodded to him again, he started to think aloud. "That's strange. I'm sure that if he was here, I would notice him. Are you sure this is the time Kagome was talking about?" Sango gave it a little thought and then confirmed it.

"Yes, she said she is from 500 years in the future. You said so too, so there's no mistake." He nodded slightly and then added.

"Alright, it's getting late so we'd better go to sleep, but tomorrow we will try to look for her." He smiled at her and she nodded. He took her into one of the rooms and he himself went to his own. He didn't went to sleep right away, but rather was thinking about what Sango told him.

As he was thinking about Kagome, he recalled what kind of clothes she was wearing back in the past and that confirmed him that she was indeed from this era. The fact that she was wearing her school uniform back then was proof of it, but he was sure that if Inuyasha was ever in this time, he would know about it.

He concluded that today he wouldn't get any sleep, not that he needed it, so he didn't even go to the bed and instead decided that he would go to the basement and try to look through the scrolls and books he was keeping. Maybe he could find some information there which could help to get Sango back to her own time.

In the middle of the night he heard some footsteps. He knew it was Sango so he went to check on her and ask her what's going on. He went through the corridors quietly, not that he would intended it, but it was already his habit. Because she didn't hear him beforehand, she squealed in surprise when he came into her view.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Is something wrong?" He asked.

"It's just too noisy outside and I cannot sleep." She explained and he nodded. This era was indeed a little too much noisy and for someone who wasn't used to it, it might become quite a trouble.

"Follow me." He told her and she did. He led her to the basement where he was before and when he closed the door behind him, she understood why. The second he closed the door, all the noises disappeared and only the peaceful silence remained.

"This is a lot better." She smiled.

"You can sleep over there." He pointed to the sofa in the corner. She nodded and went over there. Before she laid down, she looked at him doubtfully. She didn't want to be with him alone in one room, but she was too tired and soon the sleep took the better of her.

In the morning he came to wake her up, bringing the breakfast for her along. At first she was a little confused, but then the memories of the previous day returned to her and she gladly accepted the offered meal.

After that they decided they would try to find Kagome. Sesshoumaru had to assure Sango again, that her clothes are alright and that she doesn't have any reason to be worried about that. With that they went out of the house and when he went towards his car, Sango stopped, determined not to go any closer to it.

When he noticed that, he sighed and decided that they would take a walk. During the breakfast they assumed that they should start to search in the location where the well was placed and thankfully, it wasn't that far from his house, so they could afford to go there by foot.

When Sango realized that he wasn't going to force her into the car again, she relaxed a bit and then they started to walk towards their destination. They were walking in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable silence. They rather appreciated it. There wasn't much they could talk about anyway.

As they were getting closer to the shrine, Sesshoumaru smiled, at which Sango raised her eyebrows in question.

"I can smell her scent. She's definitely here." He explained and Sango smiled widely.

"That's perfect. I just hope that someone will know how to get me back." Sesshoumaru nodded at that and they were already standing under the stairs. They started to walk up and when they reached the house, Sesshoumaru knocked on the door, waiting for someone to come to open. They were greeted by a young woman, smiling at them kindly.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked still with smile.

"Uhm, is Kagome home?" Sango asked and the woman looked at her surprised.

"Kagome? You know my daughter? Did she do something to you? I'm sorry, she can be quite troublesome sometimes. She is just too hyperactive." The woman, who they assumed was Kagome's mother, started to apologize to them, but Sango again stepped in.

"No, she didn't do anything, we would just like to talk to her." At this the woman seemed to be quite surprised, but then she turned to the house and called her daughter's name. They could hear a loud footsteps as she was running down the stairs, but the sight which greeted them after she came to the door made them both completely stunned.

They both stared at the girl which couldn't be older than 8 years and then they looked at each other completely at a loss of words.

"Hello!" The girl greeted them with wide smile and they somehow managed to greet her back, but they already knew, they couldn't get any help here. Sesshoumaru then turned at Mrs. Higurashi.

"Do you have a paper and pen?" He asked. Both her and Sango were surprised by his request, but she went to get the paper and pen anyway. When she was away, Sango looked at him.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked in whisper. Kagome was still watching them with her big blue eyes.

"I'm going to leave a note here for her, so when she will grow up to the time when you disappeared, she will be able to get the information where you are. Until then we will try to find some other way for you to get back." Sango nodded. There wasn't much else they could do.

Mrs. Higurashi returned in a while and handed him the paper with pen. He wrote there his address and name he was currently using, and handed it back to her.

"Please save this and when your daughter will mention that she is searching for her friend Sango, give this to her." Mrs. Higurashi was surprised by that, but he didn't wait for her answer and after saying goodbye to her, he led Sango away and back to his house.

* * *

Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were going with Kagome towards the well to see her off. They were searching for Sango for several days but still with no luck and Kagome had very important tests to do, so even though she didn't like to leave at a time like this, she had to.

Unusually, Inuyasha didn't have any complains for her leaving. He knew it wouldn't do any good and he wasn't in the mood for arguing with Kagome when Sango was missing. Their goodbyes were short and without much emotions and Kagome just promised that she would be back as soon as possible.

When she entered the house in her own time, she just silently greeted everyone and immediately went to her room. She needed to study, though she wasn't sure how well it would go, because she was still worried about her missing friend.

Mrs. Higurashi immediately realized that there was something wrong with her daughter, so she went after her to ask what happened. She knocked at her door and went in. Kagome was sitting on her bed, book in her lap, but she obviously wasn't reading it.

"Kagome, did something happen?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Kagome looked at her and sighed.

"One of my friends disappeared and I'm really worried about her." Kagome explained shortly and her mother nodded.

"I hope you'll find her soon then." She smiled and Kagome tried to smile too. After that, Mrs. Higurashi left her daughter's room, but right after she closed the door, she remembered something. She went in again and Kagome looked at her surprised.

"Uhm, what's the name of that friend of yours?" She asked uncertainly. Kagome just stared at her for a while, but then she answered.

"Her name's Sango." She said and then she just saw as her mother's eyes widened.

"I'll be right back." She said quickly and then ran out of the room. Kagome watched her and decided to follow her. She found her in her room as she was searching for something in her drawers.

"Found it!" She exclaimed and then turned around to be surprised by Kagome standing right behind her.

"Found what?" Kagome asked and her mother handed her the small piece of paper she was holding.

"I actually didn't believe that something like this could be possible, but when you were around 8 years old, a man and a woman came here saying they want to talk with you and when they saw you, the man gave me this note saying that I should give it to you if you will ever search for your friend Sango." Mrs. Higurashi explained quickly and this time it was Kagome who's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you serious?" Kagome asked in disbelief and when her mother nodded, she looked at the paper. There was some address and a name she never saw before. It was still only afternoon, so she decided she would check this address out immediately.

"I'm going to go there. It's not that far from here. See ya." She didn't wait for her mother's answer and quickly darted out of the house.

She reached the address which was written on the paper, but before she could ring the doorbell, a small boy dashed out of the house, almost knocking her down, and the second followed soon after. Kagome watched the boys as they were chasing each other when she heard a female voice coming from behind her.

"Kohaku! Yoshi! Come back now!" The woman yelled and the boys immediately stopped their chasing and looked at her guiltily. Kagome also turned at the woman, and when she saw her, she was completely speechless. The woman also turned at her and smiled.

"I'm sorry about them." She pointed at the boys who were now slowly returning back to the house. "They didn't hurt you, did they?" She asked. Kagome was just staring at her and she was starting to get uneasy.

"Miss, are you alright?" She asked when the staring was a little too long.

"Sango?" Kagome managed to say finally and Sango's eyes widened in realization.

"Kagome!" She squealed happily and immediately hugged her. "I'm so glad to see you again. It's been a long time since I could see anyone of you." They both had tears of happiness in their eyes, and when they pulled away from their really long hug, Sango invited her in.

Sango took her into the living room and brought a tea for both of them. When they were both sitting, one of the boys came to her shyly and Sango took him in her lap.

"What is it, you're not usually so shy." Sango teased him and Kagome just watched her happy smile.

"Mum, who is that lady?" He asked then and that only added to Kagome's already surprised expression. Sango looked at her and chuckled at her look, before she turned back to her son to answer him.

"She is my really good friend." She told him and he nodded. He paused and then asked again.

"How good friend?" Sango chuckled.

"Good enough, but we still have other guests here." He nodded and ran off again. Kagome was quite confused over the conversation Sango just held with her son but more surprised that she had a son at all.

"You have a son?" Kagome asked and Sango chuckled.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" She confirmed. "I also have a daughter." She winked at Kagome who just gaped at her.

"She should be somewhere in the house, but she likes to play hide and seek with everyone and she doesn't trust to people she doesn't know, so I guess that the only one who can find her now is her father." She chuckled. "Talking about her father, he should come home soon, I'm sure you will want to meet him and then I will also be able to introduce you to our daughter too." Sango winked at her.

"And what about the other boy?" Kagome asked a little afraid of the answer she could get.

"His name is Yoshi. He lives in the neighborhood and he and Kohaku like to play with each other." She explained and Kagome nodded.

"Let's leave this talk until my husband will return, what about you and the others? I really missed you all." Sango changed the topic. Kagome was telling her about how worried all of them were after she disappeared. They were talking about all kinds of other stuff, until Kohaku ran past them towards the front door.

"Seems like my husband finally arrived." Sango smiled mysteriously and Kagome just raised her eyebrows at her. Sango chuckled and led her towards the front door.

Kagome saw a tall man standing in front of the door with Kohaku jumping and running happily around him. For a while she thought if he wasn't running a little too fast for a child of his age, but she quickly dismissed that thought. The man turned at her and she froze, gaping at him.

"I hoped you would tell her." He turned at Sango who smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I deduced she wouldn't believe me anyway, so I decided to wait for you to come. Could you please find Rin? She didn't show up for a few hours." He just sighed and nodded.

Kagome watched the whole interaction with open mouth. _Sango and Sesshoumaru? And they even have two kids?_ She just couldn't believe it.

"Mum, Yoshi went home already, can I take this off now?" The boy, Kohaku, caught her attention. Sango nodded with smile and he quickly took off the rosary he was wearing around his neck. Kagome didn't even notice it before. When he put the rosary on a nearby shelf, he immediately changed into his real appearance.

If she could deny the fact about Sesshoumaru and Sango being together before, she couldn't do it anymore after seeing the little half-demon standing in front of her and then running somewhere into the house. His short white hair and two little ears on top of his head being the proof of who he really was.

"He doesn't like to pretend being someone he isn't." Sango turned at Kagome who was finally able to close her mouth, but still didn't say anything. Sango seeing her expression started to laugh.

"Come on, it's not that bad. I know it's unusual and I would never thought that I would end up with him of all the people I know, but without his help I don't know what would happen to me after I appeared here in this time." She led her back to the living room, and soon after that Sesshoumaru joined them with little Rin in his arms.

The little girl was also in her true appearance. Unlike her brother, her hair stayed black, but she had the same ears as him. Kohaku joined them in the living room a little later and Kagome was watching them all with interest.

She knew no one would ever believe her if she tried to tell about it to someone. She wouldn't believe it either, if she didn't see it on her own eyes. She smiled and it drew the attention of the family in front of her.

"Oh, don't let me disturb you." She tried not to be the center of their attention and turned at Sango.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright. I think I should go back to the past and tell to everyone that they don't need to worry about you. Though, I have no idea how I will explain this to them." She said thoughtfully and Sango chuckled.

"Don't worry, it will work out." Sango winked at her. "And next time Inuyasha will be in this time, you can invite him here. I'm sure no one will mind, right?" She turned at her husband and he nodded.

"Still not much talkative, right?" Kagome stated and it brought Sango to another laugh.

"Some things never change, but this is one of the few and sometimes it's more an advantage." She eyed her husband cautiously and he glared at her, though even Kagome could see that it wasn't meant to scare anyone and this time both girls laughed.

She stayed there until sunset, when she remembered her tests the next day and excused herself with promise that she would come for a visit again. They went to see her off and she quickly rushed back home, no more worried, but instead with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

I have no idea when I will add another chapter. I've been writing this chapter for about five months, including writer's block, writing other stories, school work and such. I'm planning to do the next chapter in similar length, so don't be surprised if it will take some time to update. Just if you're wondering about it, then in the following chapter(s) I'm going to return to how they came up to be together and how was Sango dealing with living in the future world XD. If I will get that far, I will maybe write even that Inuyasha's visit I've been talking about here, but that's really far future. My focus in this story are just Sango and Sesshoumaru :).

About the names of their children, I admit that I was just too lazy to think about something else XD.


End file.
